Papi's Mother
Papi's Mother (パピの母親, Papi no Hahaoya) is the mother of Papi and wife of the Police Chief. Appearance Papi's mother, like most harpies, is noted to be rather youthful and thus doesn't look much older than her own daughter. She is extremely tan with long, blonde hair (which is the result of bleaching) and wears heavy makeup. Kimihito notes she looks like a stereotypical Ganguro. This is due to her husband's preference for the style. Before that, she looked exactly like Papi. As shown when she visits Papi, she dresses in the traditional style of her people. Personality Papi's mother, like her daughter and most harpies in general, is rather simple minded and prone to forgetfulness after taking three steps and is very whimsical acting serious one moment, such as her pursuit of Papi for her husband's photo, to down right lewd such as asking Kimihito and the Bicycle Officer if they wanted to mate with her after ending up in a compromising position. Like Papi, she also has the tendency of using the wrong phrase for certain situations as when she wanted Papi to return her husband's photograph, instead of saying "give it back" she said instead, "come back". Skills and Traits Physical Traits *'Bad Memory': Papi's Mother, just like her daughter has repeatedly shown to have a horrible memory. Sometimes even forgetting things that happened a few seconds ago. *'Harpy Physiology:' **'Bird Vision': Like most birds that are not owls, Harpies have poor night vision. She can somewhat alleviate this by using flashlights but not by much. It's most likely her mother has this issue as well though its unknown if its true. **'Flight': As a harpy, Papi's Mom wings allow her to fly, although she is unable to if her wings get wet. **'Lightweight': Like Papi, her mother is said to have a very light weight, even compared to her small stature. Presumably, this is because of hollow bones. **'Oviparity': Similar to some avians, Papi's Mother lays unfertilized eggs every so often (Common harpies are known for laying around 2-3 eggs a week. **'Talons': Because of her avian legs, Papi's Mother possesses claws instead of feet. Her claws appear to be very sharp. Like those of a bird, they are also quite dexterous, as Papi's Mother can hold onto objects or people with them. Plot Papi's mother is introduced when she sent a letter informing Papi that she would be visiting her. However, when she sent the letter she accidently also sent a risque photo of herself and her husband with the letter. When she arrived at the Kurusu House Papi's mother shouted at her daughter to "come back." When Papi flew away with Kimihito because she was scared having to leave, she followed the two to The Park. After making a scene the group was stopped by the Bicycle Police Officer, who she asked if he wanted to mate. Eventually she was forced to chase after Kimihito and Papi again, ending with both her and Papi's brains resetting after they both took three steps. Luckly, she saw the photo in Kimihito's jacket and quickly claimed it. She explained the situation and that when she said "come back" she meant "give it back," referring to the photo. She also explained to Papi that most harpies end up ignoring their species rules on not staying in one place once they find a man. She then flew off, so that she could see her husband, but because she had lost her underwear in her fight with Papi, she was chased after by the Bicycle Police Officer because she was publicly exposing herself already while she was flying. She doesn't seem to care about being nude in public or doesn't realize that it is taboo, since she misunderstood his pursuit of her as him wanting to mate with her, as she tells him that she won't cheat on her husband. Zoological Classification The Harpy (ハーピー族, Hāpī-zoku) is a mono-gendered (female) demi-human liminal race with the body of a human and the wings and talons of a bird. They colonize mountainsides and similar places. A pure and cheerful race that loves the blue sky and singing. Unfortunately, most of the time, they only sing for other harpies. Trivia * Revealed in an extra chapter of Volume 7, her husband, Papi's father, is shown to be the same Chief from Volume 3 chapter 11. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Parents